


Not Without Him

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, M/M, Mpreg, Poisoning, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hello everyone!!I recently found a day-to-day prompt for the month of October, so I'll also be working on that along with the regular drabbles.Here's the link to the post im referencing:tada!This series is all in order, but doesn't have to be read like that.The first prompt is: poisoned.Enjoy!!





	Not Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I recently found a day-to-day prompt for the month of October, so I'll also be working on that along with the regular drabbles.
> 
> Here's the link to the post im referencing:  
> [tada](https://novkat21.tumblr.com/post/178770588596/inktober-for-writers-2018)!
> 
> This series is all in order, but doesn't have to be read like that.
> 
> The first prompt is: poisoned.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Stiles was only five months along when it happened. They'd been prepping the loft for Scott's return from college when the younger man suddenly fell over. Derek had rushed and caught him before he slammed his head against the floor, but Stiles was already out cold.

And he hadn't gotten any better 4 days later.

Derek was sitting beside the bed, holding Stiles’ hand, staring out the window as rain poured down. Stiles was nearly as pale as the pillow beneath him, skin shining with sweat, eyes closed.

Allison and Lydia came hurrying into the loft, both looking frantic. Dread filled Derek's gut when he turned to them.

“He's been poisoned,” Lydia blurted.

“The tea that lady gave him earlier this week? Apparently, it had a combination of flowers in them that are poisonous to humans and he drank too much of it,” Allison explained in a low voice.

“Is there a cure?”

“Deaton's working on one.”

Derek looked between the two girls before his gaze shifted back to Stiles. “I can't lose him.”

“We know.”

“If it comes down to it, we save him.” He barely noticed the girls look at Stiles baby bump and glance at each other.


End file.
